


Korra in the City: Ember Island

by VanBeezie263



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanBeezie263/pseuds/VanBeezie263
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to Korra in the City. Korra travels to Ember Island for two weeks with her friends to celebrate her birthday, her friends include a lovable bar owner, his well-organized girlfriend, a hyperactive yoga instructor, a hard-ass, and her best friend, who she may or not be in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Korra gets bored on the long ass flight to Ember Island to the annoyance of her friends and the stewardesses.

Republic City International Airport is its usual busy self with crowds of people arriving and departing from and to the four different nations with Ember Island, which is located in the Fire Nation, being the destination for one eager holiday goer, Korra Masters. She was born in the Southern Water Tribe but she moved to Republic City when she was fourteen to attend high school and she has lived in the city ever since where she is the captain and star player of the city’s professional ice hockey team, the Republic City Penguins. She has tanned skin and short chestnut brown hair under a dark blue baseball cap that she is wearing backwards. Korra lightly jogs to her assigned gate whilst carrying a large, sports duffle bag over a broad shoulder with ease, but she stops in her tracks when she fumbles around the large pockets of her royal blue broad shorts as she is frantically trying to locate her boarding ticket. Her friends organised a two-week vacation for her birthday and luckily for her the rest of the gang shortly arrive behind her.

Kuvira Steele, she was born and raised in Zaofu, an autonomous city state in the Earth Kingdom. She appears to be somewhat of a hard-ass and pretty strict, especially towards her employees at the sporting goods store where she is the manager. Kuvira is also very talented in the art of persuasion, which she uses successfully to manipulate people. However, towards her friends she is fiercely loyal but she can be pretty competitive, particularly with Korra since they have a friendly rivalry with each other.

Opal Beifong, she was also born and raised in Zaofu, except she is the daughter and youngest child of the city’s leader, Suyin. Although she comes from a rich and powerful family, she is pretty down to earth and she works in publicity at a book publishing company since she loves to read. Like her mother, Opal is very organised and she is considered to be a bit of a clean freak, which her friends playfully tease her about along with the fact she is a gossip as she can’t keep a secret.

Jinora Storm, the youngest of the gang, she is the granddaughter of Aang, a well-known Nomad from the Air Nation. Since she is from Air Nation heritage, Jinora is a vegetarian and she is a master of meditation along with yoga which she teaches at the wellness centre that her family own. Jinora is quite quirky and she likes to get involved in Korra’s shenanigans particularly if they are at Kuvira’s expense as she enjoys pissing her off. Her hobbies include reading trashy romance novels, aerobics, going to the comic book store and playing Pokémon games.

Bolin Yin, he is Opal’s boyfriend and Korra’s best guy friend and they act like a pair of frat boys when they are around each other even though his older brother Mako is Korra’s ex-boyfriend, but they haven’t let that ruin their friendship. Despite being very muscular and athletically built Bolin is actually a big softie and a loveable goof but he is not afraid to stand up for himself or his friends. He is a massive Penguins fan and he shows all their games at his bar named Pabu’s, which is also the gang’s favourite hangout.

Asami Sato, she is Korra’s best friend and she is the daughter of the founder and CEO of Future Industries, Hiroshi Sato. However, her relationship with her father is a little strained due to Asami turning down her father’s offer to run the company to teach engineering at Republic City University, but she still assists in designing and creating the company’s latest technology. Even though she appears to be elegant and sophisticated, she is actually a badass since is she highly trained in various styles of martial arts which have even bested Korra on a few occasions during their regular sparring matches. She is also highly intelligent and she is a fast learner, she enjoys tinkering and repairing things including household items in the studio apartment she lives in with Opal and Jinora.

“Guys don’t panic, but…” The tanned woman swallows loudly. “I can’t find my ticket!” She continues her frantic search; she then starts patting her light blue tank top even though it has no pockets.

Asami giggles into the back of her hand and she gets out six first-class boarding tickets from her black leather, business bag. “Korra.” She gains the hockey player’s attention and she waves the tickets in the air.

“Oh.” Korra smiles sheepishly at the raven haired woman, who reads the seat numbers before handing everyone their tickets.

Bolin inspects his ticket and he peers over his girlfriend’s shoulder to read her seat number. “Sweet, me and Opal are sitting together!” He puts an arm around the publicist and he gently squeezes her in excitement.

“Nice work Sato.” Korra muttered to the taller woman and Asami proudly smirks.

Kuvira glances at Jinora’s seat number before reading the seat number on her ticket causing her to slowly lower her ticket with a stern expression on her face. “I have to spend eight hours seated next to her!” Kuvira glares at Jinora, who is grinning in a sinister manner.

Korra slumps her shoulders and sighs. “This is going to be one long ass plane ride.”

“Yeah I know, right. Ember Island doesn’t look that far on the map.” Bolin holds up a map on which he trails his index finger from Republic City to Ember Island to emphasize his point.

“According to weather reports, there is a huge storm out at sea so as a precaution the plane will be taking a different route.” Asami explained.

“Fucking weather.” Kuvira said under her breath.

“Lucky for you guys I have the perfect thing to pass the time.” Opal chimes and she pulls out a green, medium sized box from her large, straw carry-on bag. “Travel Scrabble!”

The rest of the gang except Bolin all groan in disapproval.

“Did I mention it is the deluxe edition?” Opal added prompting the gang to groan even louder.

“Ope. We don’t give two shits about Scrabble.” Kuvira stated, her gaze then averts to the publicist’s large bag. “And how is _that_ a carry-on bag?”

“For your information it is under the maximum weight requirement.”

Kuvira rolls her eyes and she and the others approach the steward standing by the boarding gate to hand their tickets. “Just.” Opal mumbled, she smiles to the stewardess after handing her ticket and she pursues her friends onto the plane. However, on-board the plane Bolin is having great difficulty putting his girlfriend’s bag in the overhead compartment.

“Yo Kor! A little help?”

After Korra has stored her and Asami’s bags in their compartment she pushes Opal’s bag with both hands. “I think it is wedged.”

“I told you Ope, you carry too much shit.” Kuvira commented from the opposite side of the plane where she has already fastened her seatbelt along with Jinora.

Opal glares at the older woman from her seat while Korra and Bolin are constantly trying to shove the bag into the compartment.

“Bo move out of the way, I have an idea.” Korra cracks her knuckles encouraging a very nervous looking Bolin to step aside. She firmly grips each hand onto a headrest on the seats behind her and she swiftly hoists herself up to use both of her feet to successfully shove the bag into compartment, although it is followed by the sound of something glass smashing.

“My spectacles!” Opal exclaimed.

“At least your bag is in the compartment.” Asami pointed out whereas Korra quickly retreats to her seat next to the college professor.

* * *

 

**ONE HOUR INTO THE FLIGHT**

Opal and Bolin are playing Scrabble on the foldout tables on the back of the seats in front of them. Jinora is playing Pokémon Alpha Sapphire on her Nintendo 3DS and Kuvira is relaxing by listening to her music on her MP3 player while Asami is reading a travel guide about Ember Island. Korra on the other hand cannot stop fidgeting in her seat out of pure boredom. She unfolds a small LED screen attached to the overhead compartment that displays the plane’s flight plan in addition to its current location which is halfway across the ocean.

Korra watches the screen for a few minutes before pouting. “This is boring.” She slams the screen shut and she slouches down in her seat.

Asami observes her companion from the corner of her eye and she places her book down on the foldout table. “If you want I could give you your birthday present now?”

This instantly lights up the tribe woman’s face. “Really?”

Asami reaches under her seat and into her carry-on bag.

“I thought that was in the overhead compartment.” Korra said puzzled.

“It was, but I put it under my seat when you went to the bathroom.”

Korra chuckles. “You are a crafty minx.”

Asami hands the tanned woman a small box which Korra tears off the dark blue wrapping paper and she tosses the paper over the seats in front of her where it lands on the Scrabble board.

“Korra you jerk!” Opal scowls at the hockey player over her seat.

“Oops.” Korra grins sheepishly at the shorter woman, who resumes with her game of Scrabble. Korra opens the box to reveal a smartwatch with an azure strap. “Wow Asami, I don’t know what to say.”

“How about by saying thank you?” Bolin teased and he receives a kick to his seat from hockey player which causes some of the Scrabble tiles to fall off the table. Opal peers her head over the back of her seat.

“For fuck sake Korra, that is the second time you have interrupted our game!” She angrily whispered.

“Sorry Ope.”

The publicist glares at Korra before she again resumes with her game.

“How about you try it on?” Asami suggested to ease the tension. Korra obliges and she takes the watch out of its box but she is struggling to strap the watch around her left wrist to the amusement of her raven haired friend. “Here, let me you dummy.” Asami delicately straps the watch onto Korra’s wrist.

“Thank you Sami, but I thought these weren’t on sale yet.”

“The standard edition has already been released. The one you are wearing is the first production model of the sport edition, it tracks your fitness and it has many other sport-oriented capabilities. I have already programmed it for you to use and like the standard edition it can be integrated with Future Industries smartphones.” Asami turns the watch on for Korra, who immediately starts fiddling with the apps.

“Cool, I can send texts!” Korra then writes and sends a text message, a few seconds later Opal’s phone buzzes. “Shit! I was meant to send that to Bolin!” She winced.

“What do you mean Scrabble sucks?” Opal read out in a slightly raised voice prompting Korra to slouch down in her seat.

* * *

 

**FOUR HOURS INTO THE FLIGHT**

After figuring out all the apps and settings on her new watch, Korra is again bored as evident by her idly drumming her fingers on the armrests.

“Let me guess. You are bored.” Asami said whilst focusing on her book.

Korra sighs. “Yeah, but I am afraid to do anything in case Opal decides to whack me with her Scrabble board again.”

“The in-flight food should be served shortly, so maybe that will shut you up.” Bolin remarked in a playful manner.

Korra mischievously smirks to herself and she is about to kick Bolin’s seat when Opal intervenes. “Korra if you kick Bolin’s seat again, I will whack you with the board again all the way to economy class.” Korra lowers her foot and she crosses her arms and pouts.

She averts her gaze to a young boy who is seated across the aisle next to his mother and he is staring intently at the tribe woman with a huge grin on his face. He has short, scruffy blonde hair and freckles on his cheeks. She then observes his white ice hockey jersey that has bold, royal blue stripes on each sleeve and across the bottom. She instantly recognises it as the Penguins’ away jersey.

“Hi kid. Nice jersey.”

“Thanks, my name is Raiden. I already know who you are.” The boy turns around to display the name ‘MASTERS’ on the back of his jersey along with the captain’s shirt number ‘4’ printed in royal blue.

“It is always a pleasure to meet a fan.” Korra stretches out a closed fist towards the boy, he too stretches out a fist and they lightly tap each other’s knuckles. “Is it just me or is this flight pretty boring?”

Raiden sighs. “Tell me about it. If it weren’t for the storm, we would be in Ember Island by now.”

The two begin a friendly discussion, mostly about ice hockey and Korra’s impressive player stats. Meanwhile across the plane, Kuvira is rummaging for something in her army camouflage backpack but to no avail, which is making her frustrated. She shoves her bag back under her seat in a huff and she lightly taps Jinora on her shoulder.

“Jinny?”

“Hmmm.” Jinora is tapping the screen of her DS with her stylus.

Kuvira clears her throat. “Do you have any tampons?” She said in a lowered voice.

Jinora turns to face the older woman. “What?”

“Or pads, whatever. I thought I packed some but they must be in my luggage.”

“Oh.” Jinora then realises. “Of course.” She hands her DS to Kuvira while she delves into her orange satchel bag on her lap and she drops a large handful of tampons on Kuvira’s lap.

Kuvira’s eyes widen as she stares at the pile of feminine hygiene products. “Where did you get all of these?”

“While we were waiting for our flight. I also took some packets of sugar and ketchup among other things.” Jinora puts her satchel on the floor and she resumes playing on her DS.

“You little klepto.” Kuvira stuffs the tampons into her bag and she gazes at her friend with a smirk on her face. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The shorter woman said with a hint of smugness.

“It is a shame Mako could not come.” Kuvira mentioned.

Jinora nods her head in agreement. “But on the other hand, I am a little relieved.” The store manager quirks an eyebrow. “Don’t get me wrong I like Mako, but sometimes he can be a Major Buzzkill.”

“I thought I was Major Buzzkill.”

“After you crashed Wu’s pool party I promoted you to General.” The yoga instructor stated.

“Why didn’t I receive an email notification about this?” Kuvira said in mock offense.

The stewardesses have started to serve passengers their in-flight meals while Korra is still conversing with the young boy, who is now showing her his bright green yo-yo.

“That is a cool yo-yo.” The hockey player said impressed. “Do you know any tricks?”

“No.” Raiden pouted.

“I can teach you a few, if you want?”

The boy’s face lights up with delight. “Thanks Korra! You are the best!” He hands over his yo-yo to the tanned woman and she loops the string around her right middle finger.

“Just be careful Korra.” Asami warned from behind her book.

Korra scoffs. “Sami, it is string tied around a piece of plastic. What harm can it do?”

Asami lowers her book. “During freshman year of college you said what harm can a slinky do, but you still ended up having four stitches in your foot.” The raven haired woman pointed out.

“I was drunk.” Korra said in her defence.

Asami shrugs and she continues to read her book allowing Korra to showcase a few tricks to Raiden. However, the tribe woman is unaware of the approaching stewardess holding a tray of food.

“Okay Raiden, this first trick is called ‘Around the World’ and it is also the first trick that I learned. Allow me to demonstrate.” Korra throws the yo-yo in a forward pass and she swings it in a 360-degree circle, although midway through the swing it knocks the tray of food that the stewardess is carrying all over her blouse. Asami rests her forehead on her fingertips in exasperation whilst the stewardess glares at the hockey star and the young boy.

“He did it!”

“She did it!”

Korra and Raiden point an accusing finger at each other.

* * *

 

**SIX HOURS INTO THE FLIGHT**

_“Hello passengers, this is your captain speaking. Due to the storm we may still experience some minor turbulence, so I advise that all passengers fasten their seatbelts for the remainder of the flight. Thank you and enjoy your flight.”_

Bolin yawns. “I am going to take a nap.” He lowers the pink eye mask that he borrowed from Opal and he reclines his seat before shortly dozing off to sleep.

Korra is reading a sports magazine and she glances at Asami, who has fallen asleep with her laptop on the folded out table. Korra clicks ‘Save’ on the documents before turning off the laptop and she removes the blanket off her lap and she wraps it around the raven haired woman like a burrito. Korra glances to her right where she notices Kuvira puckering her lips and making kissing noises in a mocking manner to which the tanned woman responds to by giving the taller woman the middle finger. Korra turns away and she rests her chin on the palm of her hand whilst she pouts.

 _“Tale as old as time, Beauty and the Beast.”_ Kuvira sang in a lowered voice followed by her chuckling to herself.

Korra retaliates by snatching the notepad next to Asami’s laptop and she uses her black sharpie pen to make a quick sketch, whereas Kuvira observes her with curiosity. “You mess with the bull and you get the horns.” The hockey player grumbled. After Korra has finished her sketch she holds up the notepad to display her artwork to Kuvira, which is a drawing of Kuvira’s co-worker and Opal’s older brother, Baatar Jr. Except Korra has drawn him with beady eyes, but he has huge glasses and an extremely pointy goatee in addition to a skinny neck. Next to the sketch it reads ‘My boss has a crush on me even though I am a massive dweeb!’

Kuvira furrows her brow. “That does it.” The dark haired woman unfastens her seatbelt and shoots up from her seat, but a stewardess approaches her.

“Excuse me ma’am, but you have to remain in your seat while the seatbelt light is on.” The stewardess cautioned.

“Oh, I do apologise.” Kuvira replied in a polite manner as she sits back down in her seat.

“It creeps me out how easy you are able to change your mood like that.” Jinora commented.

Korra smirks to herself in victory. However, Asami jolts awake when the plane hits some turbulence and she becomes aware of the blanket constricted around her. “What the?” The college professor struggles to break free from the blanket.

Korra nervously rubs the back of her neck. “I thought you might be cold.”

Asami smiles warmly at the shorter woman. “I appreciate the gesture Kor, also it is rather snug. Except, I think you may have wrapped it a bit too tight.”

“Sorry!” Korra swiftly glances around the blanket to find a way to loosen it. She rubs her chin whilst she inspects the fabric, but she simply shrugs and firmly grabs the blanket with both hands.

“Korra, wait!” Asami warned. “That blanket belongs to-“ The hockey player rips the blanket in half and she gawks at the pieces of fabric. “The airline.” Asami sighed.

Korra turns around to find the same stewardess, who she got food over earlier, glaring at her with crossed arms. Korra hands the pieces of fabric to the stewardess with a sheepish grin on her face and the stewardess struts off when the tanned woman spots another stewardess attending to Raiden, who is looking rather queasy.

“I will be back in a minute with another airsickness bag.” The stewardess lightly pats the boy on the shoulder before sauntering down the cabin.

“Are you okay bud?” Korra asked with concern.

“The turbulence is making me feel nauseous.” Raiden frowned.

“I know what will cheer you up.” Korra grabs a small, paper sweet bag from one of the pockets of her shorts and she blows into it to inflate it. “Watch this.” She holds the bag over a sleeping Bolin and she whacks the bag, but it does not pop loud enough to wake him. “I need a bigger bag.” Korra muttered to herself prompting her to search around her seat for a bigger bag.

Meanwhile, the stewardess returns with a sickness bag for Raiden, who instantly throws up into it after the plane hits another wave of turbulence. He holds out the bag for the stewardess to take, except she is preoccupied with another passenger. However, Korra notices the bag and she assumes Raiden is handing it to her, so she takes it and she swiftly blows into it before holding it above Bolin’s head.

“Raiden, check this out!” Korra swings her arm back and she whacks the bag.

* * *

 

**EMBER ISLAND AIRPORT**

“Bo! Again, I am so sorry! I had no idea that the bag was filled with…you know, vomit!” Korra said frantically. “I promise I will make this up to you. How about I buy you a drink when we get to the hotel?”

The gang are standing outside the airport as they wait for the coach that takes them to their hotel while Opal and Jinora are still getting their luggage.

Bolin, on the other hand, does not look amused since his hair is damp and dishevelled and his shirt has a huge dried-up vomit stain on the front. “All I can smell is kid vomit.” He said sternly.

“I know! Again, sorry!” Korra places a hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off causing her to frown. “Come on Bo, I thought we are the Super Smash Bros.” She enters a boxing stance where she rolls a few friendly punches on his arm, but he hardly flinches.

“Whoa, he is really pissed.” Kuvira commented.

An idea then dawns on Korra. “Say Bo, would you like me to buy you the biggest ham and pineapple pizza with stuffed crust on the entire island?” The hockey player said with her trademark crooked grin.

Bolin’s face lights up and he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet. “The STIFU Pizza!” He grabs Korra by the arm and pulls her into a crushing bear hug whilst they bounce around like a pair of idiots.

“What the fuck is a STIFFY Pizza?” Kuvira asked confused.

“STIFU Pizza!” Korra and Bolin corrected in unison.

“STIFU means Sorry That I Fucked Up. It is a tradition we started in our senior year of high school. Whenever one of us fucks up with one another we must buy the person who we have wronged their favourite pizza to have full forgiveness.” Asami explained.

“However, the pizza cannot be used if you have committed a crime or adultery.” Bolin added.

“Noted.” Kuvira firmly stated.

Shortly after, Opal and Jinora stroll out of the automated doors at the airport’s main entrance and they regroup with the rest of the gang, who all snicker at Jinora’s choice of hat which is a large multi-coloured straw hat.

“Jinny, what are you wearing?” Korra said as she chuckled.

The yoga instructor points to her hat. “What this? This is a family heirloom.”

“No offence Jinny, but I find it hard to believe that Grandma Katara ever wore that hat.” Korra commented and she bursts out laughing with the others whereas Jinora stares at them baffled.

“This hat does not belong to Gran Gran. It belonged to Grandpa Aang and he gave it to Uncle Bumi, who gave it to me.” Jinora’s statement causes the others to stop laughing and stare incredulously at her.

Korra clears her throat. “Are you telling me that Grandpa Aang _and_ Uncle Bumi used to wear that?”

“Now that I do believe.” Asami giggles along with Opal.

A red coach with gold letters reading ‘Red Hot Coaches’ suddenly pulls up in front of the airport prompting them to carry their luggage over towards a crowd of tourists, who are also travelling on the coach.

“Who was the one who chose this coach company?” Kuvira asked unimpressed.

“What? It sounds kind of catchy.” Opal said nervously.

The automated door opens on the coach followed by a woman with short blonde curly hair wearing a tight red polo shirt with tan shorts hopping out of the vehicle. “Hello everybody! I am Marilyn and I am your representative of Red Hot Coaches!” The woman greeted enthusiastically.

“You are a fucking moron.” Kuvira glares at Opal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Baboons were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Korra is resting her head against the window at the backseat of the coach, feeling completely exhausted from the ridiculously long plane ride she closes her eyes and lets the smooth motion of the coach lull her to sleep. However, her nap is interrupted when the coach jerks to a halt at a set of traffic lights in a coastal town. Korra silently curses the coach driver before gazing out the window where a black sports convertible is waiting alongside the coach. Her eyes trail over the sleek paint job and onto the crimson leather interior, but they almost fall out of their sockets when her eyes land on the driver.

“Asami?” Korra said out of confusion in a lowered voice, prompting her to swiftly check the seat next to her to find that the raven haired beauty is not sitting next to her, or any of her friends for that fact. Korra is sitting alone at the back of the coach with a few holiday goers scattered in the seats in front of her. She gazes back out of the window at Asami, who to her surprise is staring seductively at her. Asami winks at the tanned woman followed by her giving a light nod towards the passenger seat of her convertible.

“Me?” Korra mouthed whilst pointing to herself, although she already knows the answer as evident by the taller woman slowly nodding her head. “You don’t have to tell me twice!” Korra unclicks her seatbelt and stumbles down the coach with gusto before prising the door open to get out. A second later she quickly returns to the coach to yank the cap off the driver’s head, she dashes out of the vehicle and hops into the passenger seat of the convertible where she places the cap on Asami’s head before they drive off onto a winding coastal road.

Korra leans back in her seat with her arms folded behind her head and she lets out a contented sigh.

“GO BATS!”

Korra’s eyes shoot open and to her displeasure she finds herself back on the coach. Her mood quickly changes when she realises she is seated with her friends, particularly her raven haired companion seated next to her on the backseat, whereas Kuvira is sitting on her right next to Jinora while Opal and Bolin are sitting in the seats in front of Korra and Asami.

“Hey sleepyhead, did you sleep well?” Asami cooed.

“Very well actually.” Korra replied with a crooked grin. “Although I am pretty sure that I dreamt I was in a re-enactment of an advert I watched for a chocolate bar.” She added with a puzzled expression on her face.

Asami giggles. “What else is new?” She said sarcastically.

Korra’s eyes dart around the coach, “What woke me up?”

“You must be referring to those guys.” Asami gestures to a group of rowdy college boys sporting dark purple basketball jerseys which is the home strip of the White Falls Bats.

The hockey player loudly groans and slouches down in her seat.

“Don’t worry guys. This vacation will not only be fun, but also educational.” Opal said with excitement.

“Hooray.” Kuvira said with a lack of enthusiasm while the group of boys begin singing their team’s chants.

“If there is one thing I have learnt so far on this vacation, it is that I fucking hate the White Falls Bats.” Asami commented with distaste.

“You and me both sister.” Bolin added.

“Spoken like true Ferrets fans.” Jinora stated.

Korra grows increasingly frustrated when the college boys chant even louder. “If the coach driver or tour guide Barbie are not going to shut them up, then I will.”

“You better not start a riot on this coach.” Opal sternly warned.

“Do it.” Kuvira urged with a menacing smirk.

Korra holds up her hands around her mouth and she shouts, “THE BATS SUCK!”

The group of boys turn around and glare at the tanned woman, who raises from her seat before placing her hands on her hips in an intimidating manner. Bolin joins in by flexing his arm muscles followed by Kuvira punching her fist into the palm of her other hand. The group of boys loudly gulp and they avert their gaze away from Korra and her friends. Korra returns to her seat where she high-fives Bolin and she fist bumps Kuvira.

Shortly after, Marilyn emerges from the small set of stairs that lead down to the restroom and she is clutching her stomach. “I should not have eaten that tuna sandwich before we left.”

“I am starting to really enjoy this vacation.” Kuvira remarked as she observes a worse for wear looking Marilyn stumble back to her seat at the front of the coach.

“Bitch!” Korra coughed and she receives a kick to the shin from Kuvira which results in the two having a friendly wrestling match on the backseat to the annoyance of Asami and Jinora, who are getting nudged by the odd elbow or knee.

“Guys, reel it in!” Jinora said in a raised voice over her shoulder prior to Kuvira’s elbow nudging the yoga instructor in the arm causing her to tap her stylus on the screen of her DS. “Great! Thanks to you guys, I have wasted one of my ultra balls on a Kakuna!” Jinora stares fiercely at the pair of women.

“Sorry Jinny!” Korra apologised sincerely whilst holding Kuvira in a headlock.

The sporting goods manager breaks loose from the headlock and shoves the shorter woman before turning to face Jinora. “I have no idea what any of that sentences means.” Kuvira’s bra strap unexpectedly whacks her back and she turns around to find Korra with a massive shit eating grin on her face.

The coach driver is hunched over his steering wheel when glances into his rear-view mirror after he hears a commotion from the back of the coach. He stares agape at the sight of a robust woman with dark hair tied back into a braided ponytail throttling a shorter yet athletically built woman with tanned skin, meanwhile a brunette with her hair tied into a bun is struggling to hold back the dark haired woman whereas another woman with long black shiny hair is trying to loosen the robust woman’s grip on the tanned woman’s throat.

“Pipe down back there! Or else you are walking to the hotel!” The driver called out with authority and the four women promptly settle back down in their seats.

Opal peers over the back of her seat. “That is what you get for acting like hooligans.”

“The same goes for you, Mary Sue!” The driver called out to the publicist.

“I am not a Mary Sue.” Opal said feeling offended as she crosses her arms and pouts.

“Yeah! She is a,” Bolin rubs his chin as he thinks of an answer while his girlfriend stares at him expectantly.

“Velma Dinkley!” Kuvira added with an amused smirk.

“Velma?”

“Jinkies!” Korra exclaimed in a comical manner encouraging her and Asami to snigger amongst themselves.

“Ha-ha.” Opal said sarcastically and she rolls her eyes.

Marilyn staggers as she stands at the front of the coach with a microphone in her hand. “Good news everybody! We should arrive at the hotel in about five minutes!” The passengers all cheer and applaud. “However, I advise that when you take pictures you refrain from using the flash.” The representative advised.

Bolin holds up a hand. “May I ask why?”

“The hotel is located near a colony of Baboons and flash photography can set them off into a frenzy, they will not attack you as long as you do not provoke them.”

“A group of Baboons is not called a colony; it is called a troop.” Jinora pointed out.

“Whatever.” Marilyn grumbled and she returns to her seat.

“After we have unpacked we could explore the nearby town; it is only a twenty-minute walk from the hotel.” Asami suggested and the others nod their head in approval.

Shortly after, the coach pulls up in the large driveway outside the front of a luxurious hotel surrounded by tall palm trees and various other tropical foliage. The passengers exit the coach and they gather around the storage compartment where the driver is unloading the luggage. Whilst waiting for her luggage, Opal glances around at her surroundings when something catches her eye. She gazes up at the roof of the coach to find multiple shadowy figures squatting on top of the roof, Opal uses a hand to shield her eyes from the sun to properly make out the figures. They are roughly 3ft tall and they have thick brown fur, long muzzles with sharp canine teeth, close-set eyes and bald, protruding buttocks.

The publicist’s eyes widen in shock. “BABOONS!”

The troop of primates leap off the roof and they start to harass the group of tourists by trying to grab their luggage, wallets and jewellery among other things. One of the smaller Baboons slowly approaches Jinora where it stares curiously at her transparent bag containing white, seedless grapes. Jinora plucks a grape off the vine and holds it out for the Baboon, it quickly sniffs it before licking its lips, but it averts its eyes behind Jinora causing her to turn around to find nothing prompting the Baboon to snatch the bag of grapes and scamper off.

The yoga instructor scoffs. “That little sneak thief.”

A Baboon suddenly pounces on Bolin’s chest forcing him to fall backwards onto the ground, it growls aggressively at him displaying it sharp teeth just inches away from the bar owner’s face. “Easy fella, I don’t want any trouble.” Bolin holds up his hands in surrender as beads of sweat roll down the side of his face. However, the Baboon catches the scent of Bolin’s shirt and scurries off in the opposite direction with a disgusted look on its face.

Bolin sighs in relief. “I should probably thank Korra.”

Meanwhile Asami is trying to fend off one of the larger Baboons, presumably the leader, who is playing tug of war with her black, leather business bag.

“Let go off the bag! I warn you, I know Krav Maga!”

The Baboon hisses in response, but Korra swats it off with a rolled off magazine.

“Back off doofus!” The hockey player barked followed by the Baboon fleeing.

The other guests swiftly grab their luggage and they find refuge inside the hotel leaving Korra and her friends to fight off the troop of Baboons. Kuvira emerges from a pile of Baboons with a roar and she tosses one into another one that has Opal pinned to the ground.

“Who was in charge of picking the hotel?” The dark haired woman said disgruntled, the others turn to face Jinora, who is grinning innocently. “Trust you to pick a hotel near a Baboon colony!”

“Baboon troop.” Jinora corrected.

“Whatever!” Kuvira snapped.

A tall slim man with long, silver hair tied back into a ponytail leisurely walks out of the hotel’s main entrance clothed in a red silk robe, black pant and sandals. He blows into a whistle attached to his necklace and the troop of Baboons abruptly retreat back into the surrounding trees and foliage.

“Thank you, but who are you exactly?” Korra questioned.

“I am Julien and I own the hotel.” The man greets them with a polite bow. “I apologise for my primate friends’ behaviour; they are usually well-behaved.”

“Well-behaved? One of them almost ripped my face off!” Bolin said frantically.

“I am _so_ getting drunk at the hotel bar later.” Opal commented.

“That will not be necessary, especially since we only serve non-alcoholic drinks.” Julien stated prompting Asami, Opal and Kuvira to overdramatically gasp in shock. “We also have an all vegetarian menu.” Julien added which causes Korra’s jaw to drop and Bolin feigns fainting into the tanned woman’s arms. “However, we do serve the finest seafood on the island.” The hotel owner chimed.

Korra drops Bolin out of excitement and she lifts the silver haired man in a bone crushing hug. “I love seafood!”

“H-Help!” Julien shrieked whilst he squirms in the hockey player’s arms.

“Korra, put the hippy down.” Kuvira ordered even though she has an amused smirk on her face followed by the tribe woman placing the hotel owner back on the ground where he gasps for air.

Julien slouches forward and he places his hands on his knees. “You guys…should…probably…check in!” He panted.

“Oh yeah.” Korra realised. “Thanks Jules!” She slaps him on the back in appreciation and he falls forward onto the ground.

* * *

 

After the group has checked into their rooms at the reception desk, Opal and Bolin carry their luggage into the small elevator.

“Meet you guys outside the hotel in an hour.” The publicist called out whereas Jinora and Kuvira squeeze into the cramped elevator with their suitcases to the annoyance of Opal.

“Enjoy the stairs Dwarf!” Kuvira yelled smugly to the hockey player just before the elevator doors close.

Korra slumps her shoulders and pouts. “Fuck you Kuv, taking the stairs is healthier for you anyway!”

“You do know she can’t hear you, right?” Asami pointed out.

Korra straps her duffle bag across her back and she grabs her suitcase along with Asami’s large suitcase and she advances towards the staircase.

“We could just wait for the elevator. I don’t know why, but you always seem to have difficulty with long flights of stairs.” The raven haired woman mentioned.

“I can handle a few measly stairs, for I am the stair master!” Korra declared.

Asami shrugs and she follows the tanned woman whilst carrying her two regular sized suitcases in each hand with her black, leather business bag draped over her shoulder.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Korra staggers down the hallway on the fourth floor with her hair and tank top drenched in sweat while Asami on the other hand strides past her with ease to their room.

“Are you okay, stair master?” The raven haired woman teased in a playful manner, she swipes her keycard in the lock and she pushes the door open.

“I fucking hate stairs.” Korra grumbled out of breath as she enters the room and she drops the pile of suitcases in a heap on the floor.

“Perhaps you should take a shower and change your shirt before we meet up with the others.” Asami recommended.

Korra lifts a toned arm and she sniffs her armpit causing her to turn her head in disgust. “I think you are right; I smell like Bolin’s socks.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Jinora and Kuvira’s room the two women are having a debate over who gets which bed, with Kuvira growing frustrated since the yoga instructor is being indecisive.

Jinora twirls her finger and points to the bed on the right. “I pick that one.”

Kuvira furrows her brow due to the fact that was secretly the bed she wanted. However, she quickly conjures up a diabolical plan to dissuade the younger woman. “Really? You want that one? Sure, knock yourself out.” The robust woman said in her most convincing voice.

Jinora raises a suspicious eyebrow. “Why, what is wrong with it?”

“Nothing.” Kuvira shrugged.

“No, really, what is wrong with it?”

“Nothing!”

“What did you do to it, Kuv?”

“Nothing!” Kuvira assured. “Sleep tight, Jinora.” The taller woman said with a devious smirk.

“KORRAAAA!”

Korra promptly slides the door open that adjoins their rooms with a towel folded over her shoulders and her hair is damp due to her shower she has also replaced her light blue tank top for a black sleeveless shirt. “What is going on in here?” Korra crosses her arms and stands in the doorway accompanied by Asami.

“Shit, I forgot we have adjoining rooms.” Kuvira muttered to herself.

Jinora points an accusing finger at the store manager, “Kuvira is being mean to me!”

Korra sighs in exasperation. “I have had it with you two and your…skylarkings!”

“Skylarkings? What the fuck?” Kuvira said baffled.

“Just try not to murder each other and meet us outside in half an hour.” The tanned woman commanded.

“Jeez Kor, don’t get your panties in a bundle.” Jinora teased.

Korra crosses her arms and smirks. “HA! Jokes on you, I am not wearing any underwear!” The other woman stare at the hockey player with shocked expressions on their faces, Korra uncrosses her arms and she nervously rubs the back of her neck. “I probably shouldn’t have mentioned that.” She grins sheepishly at her friends.

* * *

 

The group are seated around a large bistro table on a patio outside a café they stumbled across whilst they were venturing in the small town not too far from the hotel. Although Asami has wandered off with her phone after she received a phone call from the college dean. While they are waiting for their orders of food, Kuvira is smoking a cigarette to the displeasure of Opal.

The publicist uses a hand to wave the smoke away from her face. “Can you smoke that somewhere else?”

Kuvira takes a puff of her cigarette and she blows a small cloud of smoke out of her mouth. “Nope.”

Korra on the other hand is flipping through Asami’s guidebook, but she pauses when she flips onto a page about the local wildlife. “Ember Island has Koala Bears!” The tribe woman exclaimed with excitement.

Kuvira gasps in a sarcastic manner. “So?”

“They are so cute with their little ears.” Korra commented whilst fangirling over a picture of the marsupial, she then gazes at the next page with a toothy grin. “Cool! They have Komodo Dragons!”

“I hate lizards, particularly large man-eating ones.” Opal cringed.

“Don’t worry Ope, if you see a Komodo Dragon just climb up a tree.” Bolin assured.

“Actually, Komodo Dragons are excellent climbers.” Jinora pointed out.

“Then find some water and swim really fast.”

“They can swim too, also they are pretty good divers.”

Bolin buries his face in the palm of his hand.

“Did I mention that they have a venomous bite?” Jinora questioned prompting the others to groan.

“Are you done giving my girlfriend nightmares?” The dark haired man glares at the yoga instructor unimpressed.

“I do not know why you are complaining seeing as you get to have nightmare sex.” Kuvira remarked.

“That sounds…kind of creepy.” Korra commented with unease.

“Not as creepy as constantly staring at the woman of your affections.” Kuvira said in a lowered voice for only the shorter woman to hear when Asami re-joins them at the table. “Speak of the devil.”

Korra stares fiercely at the robust woman with a pout before shifting her attention to the raven haired beauty, who she notices is looking rather frustrated. “Sami, are you okay?”

Asami sighs. “Yeah, it is just Tarrlok being his usual charming self.”

Korra spots an old, stone well across the street and she formulates an idea that she then whispers to Jinora, who nods along and the duo casually leave the table whilst the others are having a deep conversation.

“Okay Jinny, down you go.” Korra instructed.

Jinora peers down the well to find it is not that deep and shrugs. “Okay, I trust you.” She plants her backside in a wooden bucket attached to a long piece of rope and Korra lowers the yoga instructor down the well.

Meanwhile back across the street, their friends are having a discussion about children’s entertainers on TV and they are staring wide-eyed at the sporting goods manager.

“I am just saying that if I ever run into Barney the Dinosaur, I would not hesitate to set him on fire.” Kuvira stated.

“Hey guys! Check this out!” Korra shouts to get the gang’s attention, the group turn around to gaze at the tribe woman as she stands by the well.

“What is she doing?” Opal then swiftly glances around the table. “And where is Jinora?”

 _“I’m wishing.”_ Korra sang towards the well with a hand by her mouth.

 _“I’m wishing.”_ Jinora repeated to act as an echo.

 _“For the one I love.”_ The tanned woman continued to sing. _“To find me.”_

 _“To find me.”_ The shorter woman echoed.

_“Today.”_

_“Tonight!”_

Korra scowls at the well. _“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!”_ She sang through clenched teeth.

 _“Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!”_ Jinora repeats in a high pitched and incoherent voice which encourages Korra to grab a bucket filled with water and pour it down the well. “AHHHH!”

 _“I’m wishing!”_ Korra sang with a smug smirk on her face.

“Help.”

 _“For the one I love.”_ The hockey player starts pulling the rope. _“To find me.”_

“Help, I’m drowning.”

 _“Today!”_ Korra hoists the bucket out of the well to reveal a soaked Jinora, who is staring daggers at the tanned woman.

“I almost drowned.” The yoga instructor said unamused.

“You ruined my song.” Korra frantically whispered to the shorter woman. However, they are interrupted by the sounds of a melodic voice laughing, the pair avert their gaze to find Asami bursting with laughter. “Mission accomplished.” Korra said satisfied with a crooked grin.

After they assist Jinora as she climbs out of the well, the gang stroll back to their table where their food is served, except a small group of Baboons are seated around their table whilst nibbling on their food and sipping their drinks.

Kuvira heavily grunts. “I fucking hate those Baboons!”

“Where are Bolin and Opal?” Korra asked whilst glancing around although shortly after, the couple exit the café and they notice the Baboons.

“Is that our food?” Bolin asked.

Kuvira grabs the bar owner by the scruff of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. “While you two were busy fucking in the bathroom, those smelly apes stole our food!”

Bolin nervously smiles at the robust woman. “Oops.”

Kuvira rolls her eyes and drops the dark haired man to the ground.

“Hey guys! There is a pizza place not far from here!” Jinora points to wooden sign reading ‘Karl’s Pizza Shack and Arcade’ and below it there is an arrow that is pointing down a narrow street.

“The STIFU Pizza!” Korra and Bolin cheered in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets drunk.

The gang enter the pizza place to find it is actually a pretty stylish restaurant considering the cheesy sign outside depicting a cartoon Komodo Dragon. The walls are decorated with Fire Nation landscape paintings while there are planter boxes filled with small ferns behind the rows of booths on the far right. On the opposite side of the restaurant there is a kid’s area which has a large ball pen and indoor jungle gym, there is also an arcade area where you can win prizes. Across from the arcade is a bar area with a small karaoke stage for the adults.

Korra and Bolin inhale the aroma coming from the kitchen and they start to drool. “Mmm…pizza.” They said in unison.

Asami checks the Wi-Fi connection on her phone, “They have free Wi-Fi.”

“Also a bar.” Opal pointed out.

“And a karaoke machine.” Jinora added.

Kuvira observes a person in a goofy, bright orange Komodo Dragon costume and they are entertaining a group of kids by dancing around like an idiot. “And Barney’s moronic half-brother.” The robust woman commented.

The gang sit in the booth nearest to the bar and they glance through their menus deciding on what to order.

“All of these pizzas sound delicious.” Korra said with a massive shit eating grin as she gazes at the menu.

“And they serve meat.” Bolin added.

Kuvira scoffs. “Unlike that hippy hotel we are staying at.”

“Jinny, out of all the hotels you pick the one that only serves non-alcoholic drinks and vegetarian food.” Opal said unimpressed.

“I do apologize, I forgot that my friends are alcoholic carnivores.” Jinora said sarcastically. “Also, you guys told me to pick the hotel that serves the best seafood since it is Korra’s favourite food.” The yoga instructor pointed out.

“Yeah Opal!” Kuvira stares accusingly at the publicist, who glares back.

“If they serve only vegetarian food and seafood, shouldn’t it be called pescetarian?” Asami mentioned.

“Oh yeah!” Korra realised.

A waitress approaches their table with a small notepad and pencil to take their orders. Korra orders a large meat feast pizza and jalapeno poppers, Jinora orders a medium vegetarian pizza while Bolin orders two large ham and pineapple pizzas. Asami and Opal on the other hand both order a cheeseburger with fries and Kuvira orders a chilli dog with potato wedges.

“Also I will tip you extra if you keep that obnoxious lizard away from our table.” Kuvira added and the waitress saunters off to place their orders.

After they have eaten their food, Jinora is playing Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade while the others are seated on barstools at the bar where Kuvira is observing the yoga instructor.

“Why is it called Dance Dance Revolution when that is hardly dancing?” The robust woman said as she glares at the arcade game.

“What do you know about dancing?” Bolin said with an amused grin.

“Actually quite a lot. She was a member of my mother’s dance troupe where she performed in recitals.” Opal mentioned prompting Korra to spit out her beer, whereas Asami and Bolin stare wide-eyed at the publicist.

The hockey player wipes her mouth with a napkin. “Are you telling me that your mother, the founder and leader of Zaofu, is also a dancer?”

“Believe it or not, she is pretty nimble.” Opal said with a smirk.

“Respect.” Korra fist bumps the shorter woman.

“Opal, were you a member of your mother’s dance troupe?” Asami asked out of curiosity.

“No.” Kuvira chuckled.

“I may not have been a member of a fancy dance troupe, but I can still kick your ass in a dance-off!” Opal crosses her arms and scowls at the sporting goods manager.

Kuvira shoots up from her barstool. “Challenge accepted! Me and Korra versus you and the Prom Queen!”

“How am I a Prom Queen?” Bolin said baffled.

“Not you!” Kuvira sighed and she points to the raven haired woman. “Asami!”

“You’re on, meet you losers out in the parking lot!” Opal tosses back the rest of her appletini and she and Asami strut out the back door.

Kuvira raises a curious eyebrow at her dance partner. “What is your preferred style of dance?”

“Drunk.” Korra replied.

The robust woman heavily grunts. “I should have picked Jinora.”

* * *

 

The group are gathered outside in the empty parking lot where Korra and Kuvira have formed a huddle to discuss their game plan, Asami and Opal are standing a few feet away as they idly chat while Jinora and Bolin are perched on a waist high stonewall acting as spectators.

Kuvira peers over her shoulder to observe their competition. “Look at those two, conspiring some devious plot to win by using cheap moves that were abolished from the art of dancing after they caused adultery and grand larceny.” The taller woman said in a lowered voice to the hockey player.

Korra stares dumbfounded at the sporting goods manager. “What the hell are you talking about? They are not conspiring; it looks like they are just talking about the weather…or cats.”

Meanwhile Asami and Opal are in fact talking about cats, the college professor’s pet Himalayan cat named Ratchet.

“It is nice of Zhu Li to feed Ratchet for you.” Opal mentioned.

“As long as she keeps Varrick away from him then I am happy.” Asami replied and she ties her hair back in a loose ponytail followed by the publicist suddenly adjusting the taller woman’s red crop top. “Opal, what are you doing?”

“I am putting your WMD on show.”

“My what?” Asami said confused.

“Your Weapons of Mass Distraction.” Opal winks at the raven haired woman.

“I do not see how my breasts are going to distract Kuvira.” Asami questioned.

“Who said anything about Kuvira?” Opal averts their gaze to the tanned woman, who is trying to remove a fast food wrapper that is stuck to the sole of one her converse sneakers. The publicist and the college professor smirk at each other.

“Korra, pay attention!” Kuvira barked prompting the shorter woman to snatch the wrapper off her shoe and toss it before re-joining with the dark haired woman in the huddle. However, Korra’s eyes shift to the raven haired beauty, who is deliberately performing a variety of stretches to gain attention to her long legs that are exposed due to her wearing black denim shorts. “And you better not do any jazz hands shit, Kor!” Kuvira warned and she notices that the hockey player is distracted by Asami. “Korra?” The robust woman said in a slightly raised voice whilst snapping her fingers near Korra’s face. “Masters?” Kuvira snapped.

Korra swiftly averts her attention back to the sporting goods manger. “Hm?"

“Keep your goo-goo eyes on the game!” Kuvira said with authority.

Korra scoffs. “It is not my fault if I find the way she stretches her long legs distracting, or how her porcelain skin glows under the moonlight,” Kuvira rolls her eyes. “Or how her jade eyes sparkle like gemstones, or the way she chews her bottom lip when she is nervous, or-“

Kuvira abruptly punches the tanned woman in the gut causing Korra to drop to her knees and clutch her stomach which gains the attention of Asami and Opal. “Those jalapeno poppers are repeating on her.” Kuvira excused prompting Asami and Opal to both raise a suspicious eyebrow whilst they exchange a sideway glance.

“Let the dance-off begin!” Bolin declared. However, they suddenly hear police sirens in the distance causing the gang, except Kuvira, to dash back inside the restaurant.

“Ah, it’s the Ember Island Rozzers!” Jinora shrieked.

“How many times do I have to tell you guys? Dance-offs are not illegal!” Kuvira yelled in frustration.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Korra is rather intoxicated along with Opal and Bolin, the couple are seated at the bar where they are making out like a pair of high schoolers to the disgust of Kuvira, who is sitting with the publicist and the bar owner on one side and the drunken hockey player on the other whereas Asami is sitting further along the bar with Jinora.

“PENGIUNS RULE!” Korra cheered with a mouthful of nachos and she chugs down a glass tumbler of Fire Nation whiskey before letting out a loud belch.

Kuvira stares at the shorter woman unimpressed. “How many glasses of that have you drunk?”

Korra shrugs. “I dunno, I lost count after my eighth glass.”

“Enjoy your hangover.” Kuvira chuckled.

The tanned woman scoffs. “Korra doesn’t get hangovers!” Korra proudly stated whilst she pointed to herself.

“Twenty yuans says you will have a hangover.” The robust woman said with an amused smirk.

“You’re on!” Korra shakes the taller woman’s hand in agreement.

“Guys, we should probably leave before Asami gets into a fight.” Jinora gestures to the raven haired woman, who is quite tipsy and she is having a one-sided argument with a coat rack.

“You think you’re better than me!” Asami yelled and she starts throttling the coat rack.

Kuvira sighs. “Who gave the Prom Queen vodka?” The sporting goods manager glares accusingly at the others.

“Oops.” Bolin smiles sheepishly at Kuvira prompting her to punch the dark haired man in the arm.

“You should know how she behaves when she drinks vodka, since you constantly serve her drinks at _your_ bar!” Kuvira pointed out.

“I am on vacation!” Bolin said in his defence.

“You are a buffoon.” Kuvira grumbled.

The group leave the restaurant and they leisurely walk back to their hotel while Korra and Bolin are drunkenly singing Penguins chants with an arm draped over one another’s shoulder when the hockey player suddenly catches the scent of fresh spices.

“Do you guys smell that? It smells delicious.” Korra’s nose follows the scent to a food cart across the street that serves sizzle-crisps, a popular treat in the Fire Nation.

“Oooh, I have never tried sizzle-crisps.” Bolin said whilst licking his lips.

“Me neither. How about we try some?” Korra stares expectantly at the bar owner.

“Kor, you read me like a book.” Bolin grabs the tanned woman’s arm and he drags her towards the food cart.

“Do you guys want any?” Korra called out over her shoulder.

“Nah, we are going to head back to the hotel.” Kuvira replied and she leads the others towards the hotel whereas Korra and Bolin approach the vendor at the food cart.

“May we have two bags please?” Korra fumbles around in her pockets for some money while the vendor serves the snacks into two red paper bags, Korra manages to find four silver pieces that she then hands to the vendor in exchange for the bags of snacks.

“Thank you Mr Vendor!” Bolin slurred as they strolled away and towards the direction of their hotel.

Korra shoves a handful of sizzle-crisps into her mouth, it has a distinct bacon-like taste and like many other Fire Nation food it is pretty spicy which is causing Bolin to slightly sweat.

“Is it a little hot for you Bo?” Korra teased.

“What…is it…with the…Fire Nation…and spicy food?” Bolin panted.

The Water Tribe woman chuckles to herself and she notices a small bar just down the street. “If you want we can get a drink in that bar?”

“Good thinking Batman!” Bolin replied.

“Actually I think Asami would be Batman, that or Iron Man.” Korra muttered while Bolin excitedly prances towards the bar. Except in his drunken state he somehow manages to trip over his own foot causing him to crash into a dirt bike that is parked outside the bar and it topples over the row of bikes parked alongside it like dominoes.

Bolin instantly leaps onto his feet and his eyes widen when he observes the heap of dirt bikes. “Uh-oh.”

Korra approaches the dark haired man in a light jog and she swiftly glances him over for any injuries. “Bo, are you okay?”

“I won’t be after the Sons of Anarchy are finished with me!”

“Bo, I think you are overreacting just a little. If anything, they are probably a bunch of frat boys hyped up on energy drinks.” Korra assumed. However just at that moment, a slender woman standing roughly at 6’8’’ emerges out of the bar. She has dark brown hair that is shaved on the sides and it is tied back into a long braid also she has a distinctive third-eye tattoo on her forehead. She is wearing a black, leather biker jacket over a maroon top in addition to metallic brown pants and black biker boots. The woman is accompanied by a man and a woman. The other woman has long black hair with a bun and judging by her skin tone and choice of colours she is from one of the Water Tribes. She is wearing similar clothes to the taller woman except her top is dark blue and her pants are grey. The man is highly muscular and he has long black hair along with a thin, long moustache that goes down to the bottom of his jaw. He is sporting an olive green sleeveless shirt that displays the assortment of tattoos that cover both of his arms, he is also wearing desert camouflage cargo pants and black boots.

“Or not.” Korra added.

“What the fuck happened to our bikes?” The slender woman yelled.

“Shit.” The hockey player grunted which catches the attention of the trio of bikers.

“I recognise you from somewhere.” The brawny man studies Korra.

“You must be a Penguins fan.” Bolin said with a massive grin.

The man scoffs. “The Penguins are overrated. I support a real team, the Laogai Lions.”

“Didn’t they got banned from last season’s tournament for tampering with the pucks?” Korra asked rhetorically with her arms crossed. “They are a pack of cheaters.”

“Shouldn’t that be a pride of cheaters since they are lions.” Bolin pointed out.

“Zip it Jinora.” Korra angrily whispered to her companion.

The brawny man snaps his fingers in realisation. “That is where I recognise you from, ice hockey. You are the captain of the Republic City Penguins, Korra Masters.” The man then glares at the tanned woman. “You owe us ten thousand yuans!”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t think so.” Korra glares back at the man.

“Four years ago, the Penguins played the Black Quarry Boars in the finals of the championship. We bet ten thousand yuans that the longest reigning champions, the Boars, would win, but in the last minute of overtime you scored the winning goal even though it was offside.” The man explained.

“It was clearly onside and I owe you jack shit!” Korra retorted.

“We will let Zaheer be the judge of that.” The slender woman said with an amused smirk.

“I do not know who that is, but Zaheer can go fuck himself!” Korra’s remark prompts Bolin to gasp and cover his mouth with both of his hands.

“How dare you speak of my boyfriend like that.” The woman snapped.

The long haired man steps in front of the slender woman. “I tell you what, if you pay us the ten grand and for the damages towards our bikes we won’t kick your ass. Deal?”

Korra clears her throat for a minute before putting up her middle finger. “Fuck you!”

The slender woman equips herself with a switchblade that was stored in the sleeve of her jacket. “You insolent runt!”

Korra clenches her fists. “What the fuck did you just call me?” The shorter woman said through clenched teeth.

“Runt with an R!” Bolin replied whilst he frantically holds back the hockey player.

Korra stops in her tracks. “Oh.”

Bolin sighs in relief. “Who exactly are you guys anyway?” The dark haired man asked the bikers.

The brawny man rolls his eyes. “I am Ghazan. The lady with the tattoo on her forehead is P’Li and the other woman is Ming-Hua. We call ourselves the Red Lotus and our leader is Zaheer, who you said to go fuck himself!”

“Let’s kick their asses!” Ming-Hua readies a whip in each hand and the bikers slowly approach the duo.

Korra cracks her knuckles. “Bring It!”

* * *

 

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Bolin and Ghazan crash through the main door of the bar with the biker pinning the dark haired man onto the wooden floor by the wrists. P’Li storms into the bar where she notices the scuffle and she kneels down beside Bolin and she holds up her switchblade against his throat.

“K-KORRA! HELP!” Bolin squirmed.

Ming-Hua unexpectedly flies through the smoked glass window and she lands on the pool table where she lies unconscious encouraging P’Li to lower her switchblade as Korra leaps through the smashed window. “GOONGALA!” The tanned woman roared with her voice muffled by the hockey mask that she found outside.

P’Li shoots up onto her feet entering a fighting stance. “The Mighty Duck fuck is mine!” The slender woman charges towards the hockey player and she repeatedly swipes her switchblade in the direction of Korra, who successfully dodges the other woman’s attacks. Korra is able to grab the wrist of the hand that is holding the switchblade and twist it causing P’Li to drop the weapon and clutch her wrist. “ARGH! You broke my fucking wrist!”

Korra picks up a barstool and she tosses it across the bar into Ghazan which knocks him off Bolin, the dark haired man stumbles onto his feet and he sticks both his thumbs up at the hockey player with a cheesy grin. However, Ming-Hua regains consciousness and she pounces onto Korra’s back where she yanks the hockey mask and let’s go causing it to smack the tanned woman in the face. Korra removes the hockey mask and shoves her back into the wall behind her prompting Ming-Hua to fall off her back and onto the floor followed by the hockey player slapping the other Water Tribe woman with her backhand across Ming-Hua’s face.

Meanwhile Bolin tackles Ghazan into a table and the pair have another wrestling match, except Bolin is now mounting the long haired man. Ghazan uses a hand to search for a weapon on the floor and he grabs a beer bottle that he smashes on Bolin’s head. Ghazan then kicks Bolin off of him while the shorter man is disorientated and he grabs the switchblade on the floor before hopping onto his feet.

“You are really starting to piss me off kid.” Ghazan stomps towards Bolin when a tanned fist abruptly connects with his jaw knocking him into the jukebox. He spits out a tooth along with a few drops of blood and he smirks at the hockey player. “That was a good punch.”

“You attack my friend and there is more where that came from.” Korra threatened.

Korra and Bolin stare daggers at the three bikers when the bar’s owner suddenly emerges from under the bar and he is wielding a shotgun that he is aiming at the Red Lotus members.

“You three get out, or I am calling the police!” The owner warned.

P’Li glares at Korra and Bolin before strutting out of the bar whilst clutching her wrist followed by Ming-Hua.

Ghazan puts the switchblade in his back pocket and he strolls past Korra to mutter into her ear, “Zaheer will be hearing about this.” The long haired man nudges his shoulder into the hockey player and he exits the bar.

“Punk.” Korra scoffed.

“Would you two like a drink? It is on the house.” The owner winks at Korra and Bolin and the duo nod in agreement.

“That bar fight made me thirsty.” Korra commented.

* * *

 

An hour later, Korra and Bolin stumble towards the main entrance of the hotel. The pair drank a bottle of Fire Nation whisky between them before leaving the bar, they also patched up the injuries they sustained during the bar fight which were mainly minor cuts and bruises. However, Korra’s knuckles on her right hand are swollen and she will have a nice bruise on them in the morning after she punched Ghazan. The pair approach the main doors where there is a keycard lock prompting Bolin to get out his keycard, but he is too drunk to properly swipe the keycard.

“Come on Bo, it is not that hard.” Korra slurred.

“You try then!” Bolin hands the tanned woman his keycard and she uses her uninjured hand to try to swipe the keycard, but like Bolin she is too drunk to get it to unlock.

“What is this witchcraft?” Korra repeatedly tries swiping the card until she gets frustrated and she whacks the keycard lock with her fist, except it is her injured hand causing her to wince in pain. “Son of a-!”

Shortly after, Korra and Bolin decide to sneak around the back of the hotel where they manage to climb over the wall that surrounds the pool area, they drunkenly navigate around the pool furniture and they stand below the rows of balconies.

“Which balcony is yours?” Korra asked the dark haired man.

Bolin chuckles. “Good luck with that. When Opal is drunk she can sleep through an earthquake.”

“I suppose we could try Asami.” Korra suggested.

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Bolin questioned.

“We have a system that we have been using since college.” The hockey player said with a crooked grin.

“What is that?” Bolin said dumbfounded.

Korra clears her throat. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!” The tanned woman theatrically called out up towards the balconies followed by the sound of a balcony door sliding open.

“KORRA!” Asami drunkenly shouted and she dashes over to the balcony.

“How much vodka did she drink?” Bolin muttered to the hockey player, who shrugs.

“Asami, we are locked out! Can you help us?” Korra called out.

“Of course, just stay there!” Asami darts back inside where she fashions a rope by using the spare bedsheets, she ties one end around a bedpost and she tosses the other end over the balcony.

“Asami, you are a genius!” Korra tugs the rope to check if it is secure before she starts climbing up it followed by Bolin.

Jinora abruptly slides her door open and she steps out onto the balcony that she shares with Korra and Asami. The yoga instructor has got rollers in her hair and her face is covered with a green facial mask. “What is going on out here?” Jinora said with her hands on her hips.

“Korra and Bolin got locked out, so I made a rope for them to climb up.” Asami replied with a smirk.

“You could have just gone downstairs and unlocked the door.” Jinora pointed out.

“Oh yeah.” Asami realised and she unties the end of the rope that is tied around the bedpost causing Korra and Bolin to fall back to the ground in a heap.

“You guys are drunken idiots.” Jinora said unimpressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang do outdoor activities.

Opal wakes up the next morning with a massive hangover to find that she is wearing the same clothes from last night and that she had slept on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony that adjoins her and Bolin’s room, she then feels a warm breath tickle the back of her neck.  
  
“Bo, that tickles.” Opal giggled, she reaches behind herself where her hand strokes something soft and furry. “What the?” The publicist slowly turns her head around to find a juvenile Baboon snuggled up against her back.  
  
“ARGH!” Opal yelled which startles the Baboon prompting it to leap off the balcony and onto a nearby palm tree.  
  
Jinora and Kuvira suddenly dart out onto their balcony that is next to Opal and Bolin’s room. The yoga instructor is already washed and dressed, she is wearing a saffron crop top and light brown shorts. Kuvira on the other hand is still clothed in her pyjamas consisting of a black t-shirt and dark green cropped pants.  
  
“Ope, are you okay?” Jinora asked concerned.  
  
“No I am not! I woke up to find a Baboon snuggled up against me!” Opal said with her hands on her hips causing Jinora and Kuvira to snigger amongst themselves. “It is not funny!” The publicist said unamused.  
  
“Yes it is.” Kuvira said with a smirk when the balcony door to Korra and Asami’s room abruptly slides open to reveal a slightly hungover Asami, her long raven hair is dishevelled and she is wearing a red nightshirt.  
  
“What is with all the noise?” The college professor inquired.  
  
“A Baboon was spooning Opal.” Jinora said with a massive shit eating grin whereas the publicist crosses her arms in a huff.  
  
“Where is Bolin?” Asami asked whilst trying to contain her laughter.  
  
Opal swiftly glances into her room. “He is still in bed. What about Korra?”  
  
“She wasn’t in our room when I woke up.” Asami replied.  
  
“She is probably lying unconscious somewhere in the hotel because she is hungover.” Kuvira said amused.  
  
“Korra does not get hangovers.” Asami mentioned.  
  
The sporting goods manager lowers her brow. “What?”  
  
“Korra does not get hangovers. During college we went to a lot of keg parties where Korra would get absolutely hammered, but the next morning she would be bursting with energy. She is probably stuffing her face with pancakes in the hotel restaurant.” Asami explained.

* * *

 

The college professor leisurely walks into the hotel restaurant wearing a red Republic City University t-shirt and black knee-length pants accompanied by Jinora and Kuvira, who is now dressed in a forest green polo shirt and khaki shorts. Asami glances around the room until she spots the hockey player seated at a table next to the buffet table where she has got a stack of pancakes on one plate and a fruit salad on the other and she is sporting a grey sleeveless hoody and dark blue shorts.  
  
“These pancakes are the tits!” Korra said with a mouthful of the breakfast food before she notices her friends approaching the table. “Hey guys!”  
  
“Are you a mutant?” Kuvira said annoyed.  
  
“No I am not a-What?” The tanned woman said confused.  
  
“Even though that would explain a lot.” Asami playfully teased.  
  
“How are you not drunk? Judging by your alcohol intake last night you should at least be throwing up Fire Nation whiskey into the hotel swimming pool.” The robust woman questioned.  
  
“Korra doesn’t get hangovers!” Korra proudly stated whilst she points to herself followed by her taking a chug from her tall glass filled with a pink liquid.  
  
“I kind of gathered.” Kuvira said whilst crossing her arms whereas Jinora observes the pink liquid.  
  
“Korra, what is that you are drinking?” The yoga instructor asked out of curiosity.  
  
“What this?” Korra picks up her glass. “It is placenta.” The tanned woman replied with a mischievous smirk on her face prompting Jinora to stare at the drink in disgust. “Jinny, I am kidding. It is actually watermelon juice.”  
  
“I know that you are joking, but is does in fact resemble liquefied placenta.” Jinora advances towards the buffet table and Kuvira is about to follow her when Korra loudly clears her throat before holding her hand flat out whilst she stares expectantly at the robust woman.  
  
Kuvira heavily grunts and she shoves a twenty yuan note into the hockey player’s hand. “Here is your money, you damn vulture.”  
  
“Pleasure doing business with you.” Korra said with a crooked grin and she holds up the twenty yuan note to check it is not fake to deliberately annoy the sporting goods manager.  
  
Jinora returns to the table with a plate of fruit salad and a glass of orange juice whereas Kuvira grabs a grilled cheese sandwich and she pours herself a cup of coffee at the table along with Asami, who also has a fruit salad.  
  
Asami then notices that Korra is eating with her left hand while her right hand is under the table. “I thought you were right handed.” The raven haired woman questioned.  
  
“I am but it is like you always say, you cannot be afraid to mix it up sometimes.” Korra grins sheepishly at the taller woman whilst she rubs the back of her neck.  
  
“Show me.” Asami said sternly prompting Korra to sigh in defeat before removing her right hand from under the table to reveal a small icepack tapped around her knuckles.  
  
“Korra, what happened?” The college professor asked concerned.  
  
“After you guys went back to the hotel me and Bo had a run in with a biker gang. They demanded that I pay them some money that I supposedly owe them for a championship game that I have won and me being the reasonable person that I am told them to go fuck themselves.” Korra explained.  
  
“Classic.” Kuvira chuckled.  
  
“Anyhoo, they were not impressed with my charming personality and it kind of started a brawl in a nearby bar. Long story short, we won.”  
  
Asami pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs before she realises something. “Would that explain why there is a hockey mask in our room?”  
  
“Oh that, yeah I found it in an alley next to the bar and I decided to put it on to make me look badass when I crashed through a window.” Korra said casually.  
  
“You _crashed_ through a window?” The college professor said in a slightly raised voice.  
  
“Crashed. Jumped. Whatever.” The hockey player muttered and she shoves another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.  
  
Opal and Bolin approach the group’s table, the publicist is modelling an emerald t-shirt with grey cropped sweatpants while her boyfriend is wearing a Fire Ferrets basketball jersey and dark green shorts.  
  
“Good morning lovebirds!” Jinora cheerfully greeted while the couple take a seat at their table where Opal immediately pours herself a cup of coffee. “Hey Bo, Korra was telling us about the rumble in a bar you guys won.”  
  
Bolin’s eyes widen and he turns nervously to face his girlfriend, who is staring fiercely at him. “You were in a bar fight?” Opal questioned. “You told me you got those bruises from chasing squirrels with Korra.”  
  
“Chasing squirrels?” Kuvira said unimpressed. “Ope, you have got to be either gullible or just plain stupid to believe an excuse like that!”  
  
“Are you kidding me? That actually sounds like something that me and Bo would do, particularly when we are drunk.” Korra commented.  
  
“So what is on the itinerary for today?” Bolin inquired nervously to change the subject.  
  
“I am glad you ask Bolin.” Kuvira said with a devious smirk. “While we were planning this vacation I took it upon myself to book our group a day of outdoor activities, if you have a problem with that then you can send all your complaints to: www.kuviradoesnotgiveashit.com!”  
  
“Is that all one word?” Bolin asked whilst he jots down the web address on a napkin.  
  
“And you accuse me of being gullible.” Opal muttered to the robust woman before she stares questionably at the sporting goods manager. “Kuv, if you booked a day of outdoor activities a couple of months ago, then could you explain why you let us drink, spirits know, how many drinks?”  
  
“For one simple reason. I thought it would be hilarious, which it is.”  
  
“How is this funny?” The publicist said unamused.  
  
“I find entertainment at the expense of others.” Kuvira replied.  
  
Korra chugs down her watermelon juice and belches. “Let’s do some outdoor shit!” The hockey player declared.

* * *

 

The gang are standing outside a bike rental kiosk that is situated near a dirt track that leads into a tropical forest. Korra picks out a blue mountain bike along with Asami except in red. Kuvira picks a grey mountain bike and Opal picks a green one, whereas Jinora chooses a yellow BMX. Bolin picks an orange BMX, but when he approaches it he finds a small animal with round, fluffy ears and grey fur latched onto the frame of his bike.  
  
“Guys, are bike locks meant to be furry?”  
  
“Bo, that is a Koala.” Asami said amused.  
  
Korra darts over to the animal and she starts snapping pictures of it on her phone with a massive shit eating grin on her face. “It is so cute!”  
  
“Yeah it is cute, but I kinda need to use the bike.” Bolin pointed out.  
  
The owner of the bike kiosk peers his head out of the booth. “Don’t sweat it bro, these little dudes are always latching onto the bikes. They don’t seem to be bothered when people ride them.”  
  
Bolin raises a questionable eyebrow. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, _bro!_ ” Kuvira mocked and she sets off on her bike onto the dirt track followed by Korra and Asami.  
  
Bolin shrugs his shoulders and he pets the Koala before mounting onto his bike. “Hang on tight little fella, because these ladies are gonna eat our dust!” The dark haired man pursues his companions.  
  
Opal on the other hand lethargically mounts her bike. “How long is this dirt track?” The publicist said with a lack of enthusiasm.  
  
“It is roughly two miles.” Jinora replied whilst she hops onto her bike.  
  
Opal’s eyes widen in shock. “Two miles!”  
  
“Buckle up, buckaroo!” The yoga instructor playfully teased and she whizzes off onto the dirt track causing Opal to pout and she chases after Jinora.

* * *

 

Korra and the gang are leisurely cycling along the dirt track, Opal is chatting about the hottest fashion trends with Asami while Bolin is observing the wildlife in the surrounding tropical forest. However, Kuvira is growing increasingly irritated by the hockey player and yoga instructor’s idiotic singing.  
  
 _“Movin’ right along.”_ Korra cheerfully sang.  
  
 _“Footloose and fancy free!”_ The tanned woman and Jinora sang in unison prompting Kuvira to slouch forward on her bike and grumble into the handlebar.  
  
Bolin sniggers to himself, but he skids his bike to a stop when he notices that the Koala is missing. “Where is Kojak?” The bar owner frantically searches his bike prompting the others to stop in their tracks.  
  
“Kojak?” Opal said baffled.  
  
“You named the Koala, didn’t you?” Kuvira glares accusingly at the dark haired man.  
  
“Kojak probably scampered into the forest to join his furry friends.” Jinora assured.  
  
“I don’t know; I was peddling pretty fast back there.” Bolin then gasps in shock. “What if another cyclist ran over him? Or a Hawk grabbed him and carried him off back to its nest?”  
  
“Bolin, forget about that flea ridden joyrider and let’s go.” Kuvira commanded.  
  
“We could try to lure him out, I think I have some snacks in my backpack.” Korra suggested.  
  
“Kor, you did not bring your backpack.” Asami pointed out.  
  
“Uh, what?” The hockey player said dumbfounded. “If I didn’t bring my backpack, then what is on my back?” Korra peers over her shoulder to find Kojak latched onto her upper back with his front paws gripping onto each shoulder while he rests his chin on her right shoulder. “Hi Kojak!”  
  
“Kojak was _my_ bike buddy!” The bar owner whined.  
  
“I guess Kojak was impressed by my superior cycling skills.” Korra flexes her arms with a crooked grin on her face.  
  
“You performed _one_ wheelie.” Jinora stated.  
  
“How did Kojak get on Korra’s back without anyone noticing?” Asami asked puzzled.  
  
The yoga instructor strokes the Koala under its chin. “Kojak’s fuzzy grey fur is easily camouflaged by Korra’s grey hoody.”  
  
“He must have climbed on Korra’s back when we stopped to take that break twenty minutes ago.” Kuvira then stares fiercely at the publicist. “Because someone had to take a water break!” The robust woman said in a high pitch voice to mock Opal.  
  
Opal places her hands on her hips and she glares at the taller woman. “I do not sound like that!”  
  
“C’mon guys! The sooner we get off this track, the sooner we can do some rocking climbing!” Korra called out to the others with Kojak still latched onto her back.  
  
“Rock climbing?” Opal repeated and she turns to face Asami. “She is joking, right?”

* * *

 

The gang are standing at the bottom of a mountainside that is the designated area for rock climbing, it is a 40ft climb that leads to a picnic area with a food kiosk and porta potties. The group are equipping their safety gear consisting of a climbing helmet, a safety harness, elbow and knee pads, and…  
  
“Gloves?” Korra stares in confusion at the pair of fingerless climbing gloves that were handed to her. “Why do we have to wear these?”  
  
“I have to agree with the Dwarf.” Kuvira added.  
  
Korra furrows her brow at the taller woman. “I am not _that_ short! I am taller than Opal and Jinora, but you don’t call them Dwarf!” The hockey player snapped.  
  
“I know that you are taller than Opal and Jinora. However, it is funnier to watch how easily riled up you get.”  
  
Korra crosses her arms and pouts encouraging Bolin to change the topic to ease the tension. “Sooo, why do we have to wear gloves again?”  
  
“Some of the rocks can be pretty sharp. The gloves help to prevent your hands from getting cut or scraped.” A female volunteer replied.  
  
“Thanks, but my hands are already banged up as it is.” Korra hands the gloves back to the volunteer prompting Kuvira to grab the tanned woman’s wrist and stroke the palm of her calloused hand.  
  
“Damn Kor, your hands feel like sandpaper!”  
  
Korra yanks her hand away feeling offended. “Like your hands feel any better!” The tribe woman then grabs the sporting goods manager’s hand and she starts to stroke the palm. “By the spirits! Your hands are surprising…very soft! How do you do that?”  
  
“I use this little thing called moisturiser.” Kuvira taunted.  
  
Korra glares at the robust when the female volunteer approaches her. “Miss, if you would put on your gloves then you can begin rock climbing.”  
  
“I’m good.” The hockey player said coolly.  
  
The volunteer shoves the gloves into Korra’s hands. “It is not a request.”  
  
Korra puts on her gloves whilst she grumbles incoherently to herself before she queues up behind Kuvira to climb the mountain wall while Asami and Bolin have started to ascend the wall. However, Kuvira steps to the side to allow Korra to go first.  
  
“You first.” The robust woman said with a devious smirk.  
  
“T-Thanks.” Korra narrows her eyes at the store manager. “What’s the catch?”  
  
“There is no catch, I just felt bad about all the Dwarf remarks.”  
  
Korra shrugs her shoulders and she starts to scale the mountain wall whilst paying heavy attention to her footing.  
  
“HEY KOR! YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN’T LOOK DOWN!” Kuvira called out as she started to climb the wall prompting Korra to avert her gaze up the mountain where the college professor’s well-rounded butt is just a few inches away from her face and Korra cannot resist to stare.  
  
“Korra stop ogling at her butt, you pervert.” The hockey player scolded herself which gains the attention of the raven haired woman.  
  
“Kor, did you say something?” Asami gazes down at the tanned woman.  
  
“Nope.” Korra said with a sheepish smile and Asami resumes climbing while Korra can hear Kuvira’s laughter from behind her, the hockey player peers over her shoulder and scowls at the robust woman. “Remind me again why I am friends with you.”  
  
Meanwhile further up the mountain wall, Bolin is climbing with ease and he is way ahead of the others. “This rock climbing is a piece of cake!”  
  
 _“Spider-Bo! Spider-Bo!”_ Jinora playfully sang as Bolin manoeuvres up the mountain wall with ease, as soon as he reaches the top he vaults over the ledge and he cheers in excitement.  
  
“Oh yeah! Who’s the man! Bolin is the man!”  
  
“Okay, settle down Bo.” Opal called out.  
  
“Who is this Bo that you talk about? From now on you shall call me…The Boulder!” Bolin flexes his arms in various poses while Korra and Asami climb over the ledge and join the bar owner.  
  
“Bo, I am pretty sure that ‘The Boulder’ is taken.” Korra said amused.  
  
The volunteer at the top of the ledge approaches the trio to take their safety equipment. “Whoa! You guys climbed that really fast!” The male volunteer said impressed.  
  
Further down the mountain wall, Opal and Jinora are still climbing whereas Kuvira is nearing the top.  
  
“I am _so_ not in the mood for rock climbing.” The publicist commented.  
  
“Are you kidding me? This is fun.” Jinora stated.  
  
“Yeah Ope, quit being such a Negative Nancy!” Kuvira called out.  
  
Opal scowls at the robust woman. “Excuse me if I lack the energy to climb a 40ft mountain wall because someone let me drink a shitload of appletinis!”  
  
Kuvira sighs. “Do you require some assistance?”  
  
“Yes!” Opal whined.  
  
Kuvira expertly scales back down the mountain wall coming to a halt just ahead of Opal offering a piggyback ride. “Hop on.” The store manager groaned.  
  
“Buckle up, buckaroo!” Jinora playfully teased prompting Opal to glare at the yoga instructor as she climbs onto the taller woman’s back.  
  
A few minutes later, Kuvira hoists herself over the ledge with Opal on her back and the pair are greeted by Korra, who is singing ‘Up Where We Belong by Joe Cocker’ to deliberately annoy the publicist and sporting goods owner.  
  
 _“Love lifts us up where we belong.”_ Korra sang whilst trying to imitate the deep voice of Joe Cocker.  
  
 _“Where the eagles cry on a mountain high.”_ Asami joined in to the annoyance of Opal.  
  
“Asami!”  
  
“Sorry, but I could not resist.” Asami then turns to Korra and she lightly bops the hockey player on the nose. “You are a bad influence.” The raven haired woman playfully scolded.  
  
“Step into my web.” Korra said with a menacing grin as she beckons the college professor with her index finder.  
  
“H-Help me!” Jinora squirmed whilst she struggled to climb over the ledge encouraging the tanned woman to offer the yoga instructor a hand which she gratefully accepts and Korra easily lifts the shorter woman onto the ground. “Thanks Korra.”  
  
“Don’t mention it Jinny.” Korra assists the yoga instructor with brushing the dirt off her clothes. “Besides, I don’t want your Dad throwing a major bitch fit because you got injured.”  
  
“Come on guys! Let’s grab some lunch!” Bolin intervened and he eagerly dashes towards the food kiosk.

* * *

 

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

“That food tasted of ass.” Kuvira commented with disgust as she throws her food wrappers into a nearby trashcan.  
  
Korra and Bolin loudly belch in unison. “Jinx!” They both said together whilst they point at each other.  
  
Opal rolls her eyes at the duo’s antics and she averts her attention to Kuvira. “So, what is next on the agenda?”  
  
“Hang-gliding.” Kuvira replied with a devious smirk.  
  
“Fuck.” Opal gasped melodramatically with wide eyes.  
  
“I love hang-gliding!” Jinora cheered.  
  
“Where do we go to do hang-gliding?” Asami inquired.  
  
“Up there.” Kuvira points to a long flight of stone steps that lead further up the mountain.  
  
“I fucking hate stairs!” Korra groaned.

* * *

 

Korra crawls to the top of the steps heavily panting and soaked in her sweat where she swiftly takes her hoody off revealing a royal blue, sleeveless Penguins training jersey, and she flings her hoody unintentionally at Opal.  
  
“Eww Korra! It is all sweaty!” The publicist cringed and she tosses the hoody back to the hockey player, who ties the hoody around her waist.  
  
“Why do you have such difficulty with stairs?” Kuvira said confused.  
  
“I dunno.” Korra shrugged.  
  
“You are a professional athlete. You play sports at a competitive level. Hiking up a few measly stairs should be a piece of piss for you.” The sporting goods manager stated.  
  
“I am just weird.” The tanned woman said with a crooked grin.  
  
“That is one way of putting it.” Kuvira muttered to herself.  
  
A female volunteer then gives the gang a safety lesson on how to properly use their gliders and emergency protocols before they equip their safety helmets and they are strapped into their gliders. The group are put into pairs with Korra and Jinora in one glider and Asami and Kuvira in another, whereas Bolin is with Opal, who is nervously latching onto the handlebar.  
  
“If you want to Opal, you can take the cable car back down to the bottom of the mountain.” Bolin suggested and he gestures to the cable car station nearby that leads to the bottom of the mountain. However, Opal notices a stationary cabin, which she presumes has broken down, that is being suspended high above jagged rocks whilst a flock of vultures circle the cabin.  
  
“Actually I think I prefer the glider.” The publicist replied.  
  
“Alright, let’s glide!” Bolin said with a massive shit eating grin.  
  
“Buckle up, buckaroo!” Jinora called out as she and Korra sprint past the couple and leap off the ledge where they glide through the air.  
  
“STOP SAYING THAT!” Opal yelled as she and Bolin pursue the pair followed by Asami and Kuvira.  
  
“RACE YOU GUYS TO THE LANDING ZONE!” Korra said in a raised voice over her shoulder.  
  
“YOU’RE ON DWARF!” Kuvira shouted prompting the hockey player to raise her middle finger at the robust woman.  
  
“SEE YOU AT THE LANDING ZONE, BITCHES!” Jinora called out in a playful manner.  
  
“I think Korra is rubbing off on Jinora.” Kuvira said unimpressed.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock.” Asami playfully teased.  
  
Korra is observing the tropical foliage as they glide over a forest when a mysterious animal flying in the distance catches her attention. “Hey Jinny, is that a bat?”  
  
“It is highly doubtful since most bats are nocturnal, also they do not have long, bushy tails.” The yoga instructor pointed out.  
  
The tanned woman then notices that the mysterious creature is flying closer. “Uh, Jinny. I think it is heading straight for us.”  
  
Jinora narrows her eyes to inspect the animal. “I think it is an Ember Island Dwarf Flying Squirrel.”  
  
“Oooh, it sounds exotic.” Korra averts her attention back to the small animal, but the Flying Squirrel abruptly glides onto the hockey player’s face. “ARGH! JINNY, GET IT OFF!”  
  
“I can’t, otherwise I will lose control over the glider.” Jinora warned.  
  
Korra tries to prise the small mammal off her face, but to no avail. “It is like a furry Symbiote!”

* * *

 

Bolin and Opal land their glider safely on the landing zone, which is in a large open clearing in the forest, and they are greeted by Asami and Kuvira, who landed a few minutes before the couple. However, the group grow concerned when there is no sign of Korra and Jinora.  
  
“What is taking them so long?” Bolin said whilst he rubs his chin.  
  
Kuvira groans out of frustration. “Knowing Korra, she probably landed their glider next to a Pizza Hut!"  
  
Opal scoffs. “Give Korra some credit.”  
  
“You’re right…it is probably a Domino’s.” The store manager corrected.  
  
Bolin notices Asami gazing nervously above the treeline trying to spot Korra and Jinora’s glider. “You know they are alright, right?” The bar owner assured.  
  
Asami shrugs. “I know, it is just-,” The raven haired woman suddenly recognises a familiar glider in the distance. “KORRA!” Asami cheered in excitement and she playfully ruffles Bolin’s hair. “Thanks Bo!”  
  
“Don’t mention it.” The dark haired man said baffled.  
  
Kuvira sighs in relief.  
  
“I saw that!” Opal points accusingly at the robust woman.  
  
“What? I am just glad that those pair of idiots decided to show up so we can continue with the outdoor activities.” Kuvira said whilst crossing her arms.  
  
“Guys, they are coming in too fast!” Asami warned and the group stand back at a safe distance as the glider scrapes across the top of the trees before it advances towards the landing zone. Jinora deploys the emergency parachute to reduce the speed, but it does not stop their glider from colliding with a stationary glider whilst it comes to a stop.  
  
Jinora crawls out from underneath the sheets of sailcloth and Kuvira assists the yoga instructor onto her feet. “Thanks Kuv.”  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Kuvira questioned when Korra suddenly emerges from the wreckage and she starts jumping around the place like a lunatic. “And what the fuck is up with the Dwarf?”  
  
“It is in my shorts!” Korra shrieked whilst a long, bushy tail hangs out the front of her shorts.  
  
“Korra, this is a family place!” Opal scolded.  
  
“How would you like it if you had something small and furry down your pants?” Korra then glances between Bolin and Opal. “Actually, do us both a favour and don’t answer that.”  
  
“Korra, you need to hold still. You are startling the Squirrel by jumping around all over the place.” Jinora advised.  
  
“I can’t it tickles!” Korra giggled, but she is unexpectedly tackled to the ground by Kuvira which causes the Squirrel to scurry out of the hockey player’s shorts and into the nearby forest.  
  
“I bet that is the most excitement you have had in your pants for a while.” Kuvira smirks at the tanned woman.  
  
“Jealous?” Korra said with a crooked grin.  
  
“If I wanted to gain sexual pleasure by shoving a flying rat down my pants then I would gladly!” Kuvira retorted prompting the others to grimace.  
  
The robust woman leaps back onto her feet while Asami offers the hockey player a hand which she gladly accepts. “Thanks Sami.” However, Korra receives a punch to the arm from the college professor. “Ow! What was that for?” The hockey player is cut off by Asami squeezing her into a hug.  
  
“Aww, you guys!” Jinora said in a high-pitched voice and she dashes over to the pair where she joins in on the hug causing Korra to glare at the yoga instructor. “I kinda stepped in on a moment, didn’t I?” Jinora smiles sheepishly at the tribe woman.  
  
“When you guys are done dry humping each other we can play some paintball!” Kuvira said annoyed prompting Korra and Asami to stare at the robust woman unimpressed.  
  
“I am in no mood for paintballing.” Opal crosses her arms and pouts.  
  
Kuvira furrows her eyebrows before marching towards the publicist. “I have had it with your constant whining, you have done nothing but complain about how you have a hangover or how you hate this or how you hate that! I am done playing Mr. Nice Guy!”  
  
“That was her Mr. Nice Guy act?” Jinora whispered to Korra.  
  
“You are going to go into that forest and shoot balls of paint into Bolin’s ass-,"  
  
“Hey!” Bolin said feeling offended.  
  
“Or Korra’s ass, whatever! And if I so much as hear one complaint from you, I will chain you to the nearest tree and I will take a dump on your chest!"  
  
Opal stares at the robust woman with wide eyes. “Eww!” The publicist said in disgust.  
  
“Do I make myself clear?” Kuvira said with authority.  
  
“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Opal said nervously.  
  
“Good.” Kuvira said with a smirk and the group advances towards the forest.  
  
“I will take a _dump_ on your chest.” Korra repeated as she raises a questionable eyebrow at the sporting goods manager. “What kind of messed up military school did you go to?”  
  
Kuvira shrugs. “Whatever, I am going to own your ass in the paintball arena.”  
  
“Ha! The only ass that is going to get owned is yours!” Korra said with her hands placed firmly on her hips. “I watch Gladiators, so I know how this shit rolls!” The hockey player proudly stated.  
  
Kuvira stares at the tanned woman unimpressed. “Gladiators? What has Gladiators got to do with-You know what, it is just simpler to call you an idiot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go paintballing.

A figure clad in woodland camouflage coveralls is sprinting through the dense forest, armed with a marker gun and paint grenades, the mysterious person is wearing a shield mask in addition to a black padded vest, armoured gloves, and elbow and knee pads. The masked figure comes to a stop and they swiftly glance around to observe their surroundings to make sure that there are no nearby enemies before they slowly advance backwards deeper into the forest. However, their back comes into contact with another prompting the two masked figures to instantly turn around and point their marker guns at each other. The other figure is a few inches shorter and they are sporting the same clothing and equipment including a blue armband on their right arm which the taller person recognises causing them to lower their guns.

“Jinora?” The taller person said with their voice muffled by their shield mask.

“What?” The yoga instructor replied with her voice also muffled by her shield mask prompting the taller person to yank off their shield mask to reveal short chestnut brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Jinora also removes her shield mask. “Korra!”

“That mask stinks!” The hockey player tosses the mask in disgust.

“I agree. Mine smells of B.O.”

“Speaking of body odour, where is Bolin?”

Jinora shrugs, but the duo suddenly hears a branch snap along with a loud shriek prompting them to avert their gaze to a nearby tree which the bar owner has fallen out of.

“Found him.” Jinora casually points out.

Korra rolls her eyes at the shorter woman before helping Bolin back onto his feet. “Are you okay, Bo?”

“Also, what were you doing up in a tree?” Jinora stares suspiciously at the dark haired man.

“I was practicing my bird calls when the branch snapped, but luckily I fell on my butt.” Bolin replied whist he wipes the dirt off of his clothes.

“Bird calls?” The yoga instructor said dumbfounded.

“Okay Blue Team, assemble!” Korra commanded and the pair form a huddle around the tanned woman, who is using a stick to draw out a game plan in the dirt. “Our objective is to acquire the target, a Fire Nation flag which is located in the centre of the forest. However, we have to retrieve the flag before our rivals the Orange Team does and deliver the flag back to base camp.”

“What is the reward for the winning team?” Bolin said with excitement.

“The sweet, sweet smell of victory.” Korra replied proudly.

Jinora and Bolin share a sideways glance. “That’s it?” The shorter woman said unimpressed.

Korra sighs in exasperation. “And a Karl’s Pizza Shack gift card.”

“Oooh!” Jinora and Bolin said in unison.

“We just need to retrieve that flag before the Orange Team does, it does not help that they are led by Kuvira. They could be anywhere in this forest plotting their plan of attack.” Korra slumps her shoulders, but Bolin raises his hand to gain her attention. “What is it, Bo?”

“While I was practicing my bird calls up in the trees I noticed the Orange Team not that far from our location.”

“This is perfect!” Korra said with a crooked grin. “This gives us an advantage; we can jump them with a surprise attack.”

“There is just one slight problem.” Jinora intervened.

The hockey player stares curiously at the yoga instructor. “What is that?”

Jinora fires her marker gun at a nearby tree except there is hardly any paint. “I have no ammo.”

“Same here.” Bolin added.

“How is that even possible? We haven’t fired our guns. Unless someone tampered-,” Korra furrows her brow. “Kuvira!”

“I know that you and Kuv can be very competitive with one another, but I don’t think she would resort to cheating.” Jinora said in the store manager’s defence.

“I agree with Jinora. Kuvira may be bit of a hard ass when she is actually quite considerate. For example, when I was holding our guns while you guys were putting on your gear, I really needed to go to the bathroom but Kuvira kindly offered to hold our guns while I went to use…” Bolin pauses when he notices his companions glaring at him. “Oh! My bad!” The bar owner grins innocently at his teammates.

“Bo, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t give you an Atomic Wedgie!” Korra slowly approaches the dark haired man whilst she cracks her knuckles.

Bolin holds up his hands defensively. “Whoa! Before you suffocate me with my own underwear, I think I may know where we can get some more paint!”

Korra stops in her tracks. “Wait! What?!”

“When I was in the bathroom I overheard one of the workers saying they wanted more paint to refill the guns and another worker mentioned there is loads of paint in a supply shack in the forest.” Bolin explained.

“Do you know where?” Korra questioned.

“I think I have a rough idea.” The bar owner replied.

“Okay, you and Jinora can go get more paint from the supply shack.” Korra instructed.

“What will you be doing?” Jinora asked out of curiosity.

“I will be scouting ahead and doing some reconnaissance. It is time for me to go…Kor-mando.” The hockey player said with a stern expression on her face.

“What?” Jinora and Bolin said in unison.

Korra pulls out a blue bandana from the pocket of her pants and she ties it around her forehead like Rambo before applying black grease under her eyes with her eye black grease stick followed by her abruptly ripping the sleeves off her coveralls to reveal her muscular arms.

“You do know we have to return the equipment.” Jinora pointed out.

“Jinny, with guns like these it would be a crime to not put them on show.” Korra said with a crooked grin while she flexes her biceps.

* * *

“Kuv, this stuff reeks!” Opal said with disgust.

“It is war paint; warriors use it to intimidate their enemies.” The sporting goods manager replied whilst she smears a black substance on the publicist’s face.

“It smells like shoe polish.” Opal commented. “Wait! That is shoe polish!”

“Do you want to intimidate your enemies?” Kuvira questioned.

“You’re the one who likes intimidating people, why don’t you wear it?” Opal said unimpressed.

“It is shoe polish.” Kuvira replied prompting Opal to cross her arms and stare fiercely at the store manager. Meanwhile, Korra is observing the duo from behind some nearby bushes when a pair of hands suddenly grab her from behind and throw her to the ground. Korra swiftly leaps back onto her feet and she aims her marker gun at a masked figure, they are wearing the same clothing and equipment except the armband on their right arm is orange. The figure uses their long legs to kick the gun out of Korra’s hands and they kick the hockey player back down to the ground where the figure aims their gun at the shorter woman but they decide not to shoot and instead they turn around and they start to walk away when Korra abruptly leaps towards them.

“GOONGALA!” Korra yelled and she pins the figure to the ground where she yanks the figure’s mask off to reveal long, silky raven hair and a familiar pair of emerald eyes.

“Asami!” The hockey player gasped overdramatically followed by her furrowing her brow. “Wait, I already know that.”

“SEIZE HER!”

Korra gazes over her shoulder to find Kuvira and Opal sprinting towards her. “Fuck!” The tanned woman unmounts Asami and she grabs her marker gun before readying a paint grenade. “EAT PAINT, SUCKERS!” Korra tosses the grenade towards Kuvira and Opal. However, the grenade does not explode and it bounces off Opal’s breast.

“Ow, my boob!” The publicist said whilst clutching her breast and Korra dashes into the surrounding forest.

“Asami, stop her!” Kuvira commanded, but the college professor is preoccupied with admiring Korra’s behind as she flees into the forest. “SATO!”

Asami snaps out of it and she averts her gaze to Kuvira. “Did you say something?”

“Great! You let her get away!” Kuvira said infuriated. “You know for someone with a genius level intellect, that was really stupid!”

“It is not my fault that Korra has a cute butt!” Asami said in her defence prompting Kuvira and Opal to share a sideways glance whereas the raven haired woman covers her mouth in shock after her outburst.

“Relax, Asami. Everybody knows that you have feelings for Korra.” Opal assured.

“Everyone except Korra.” Kuvira corrected with a smirk.

“Am I that obvious?” Asami asked with a hint of embarrassment.

“Not that obvious to Korra.” Opal teased and she and Kuvira giggle amongst themselves.

“Do not mock Korra.” Asami playfully warned.

“Yeah, Opal! Do not mock her future wife!” The sporting goods manager said in a sarcastic manner and she and Opal continue to giggle amongst themselves.

Asami crosses her arms and she glares at Kuvira and Opal, “You two are such asses!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Korra re-joins Bolin and Jinora who have retrieved a stack of tins containing blue paint along with a paint roller.

“Great job guys!” Korra said impressed and the group start to refill their marker guns with the paint.

“Dibs on the roller!” Bolin said in excitement.

“Why did you grab that again?” Jinora questioned the bar owner.

“No, the roller is good. It gives us some reach especially with Asami and Kuvira being tall.” Korra pointed out.

“So what is the game plan?” Bolin asked the hockey player.

“Bo, you are going to put that roller to good use while you and me distract the Orange Team.” Korra replied and Bolin pumps his fist in delight. “Jinny, your job is to retrieve that flag.” Korra said with a devious smirk.

* * *

“There’s the flag!” Kuvira points towards the Fire Nation flag that is tied to a pole in the middle of a large open area in the forest.

“Let’s grab it.” Opal advances towards the flag but Kuvira steps in front of her. “What are you doing?”

“It’s quiet.” Kuvira said with a stern expression on her face. “Too quiet.”

The group swiftly glance around the forest when Korra suddenly dives out of a nearby bush whilst she repeatedly fires paint pellets from her marker gun before taking cover behind a log.

“HA! YOU MISSED!” Kuvira yelled with her hands on her hips.

“Did I?” Korra called out.

“What?” The store manager said puzzled and she gazes over her shoulder to find Opal covered in splatters of blue paint with an unamused expression on her face whereas Korra is holding up both her middle fingers from behind the log.

“That does it!” Kuvira said through gritted teeth and she charges towards the hockey player when Bolin suddenly sneaks up behind her and he uses the roller to lather blue paint across her back. “BO, WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Bolin giggles like a schoolgirl whilst he prances towards a nearby bush when an orange paint pellet manages to hit him in the knee. The bar owner gawks at the orange paint splatter before glaring at Asami.

“I have to admit, that was a good shot.” Bolin said impressed. “Is there anything that woman can’t do?”

“I know right.” Korra sighed with a dreamy expression on her face whilst she rests her chin on the palm of her hand.

“Oh boy.” Kuvira grumbled to herself.

Bolin raises his hand to gain the gang’s attention, “What do we do when we get shot by the enemy team?”

“You are eliminated from the match and you return to base camp.” Asami replied.

“Oh.” The bar owner shrugs his shoulders. “Okay! Ope and Kuv, shall we go back to base camp?”

Kuvira stares ferociously at Bolin, “I am not eliminated, you used a fucking paint roller when you are meant to use marker guns!”

“You tampered with our guns!” Korra retorted.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kuvira said acting innocent prompting Korra to leap over the log and stand toe-to-toe to the taller woman.

“Don’t play dumb, Kuv!” The hockey player and the sporting goods manager stare daggers at each other.

“Guys, where is Jinora?” Asami intervened.

“And where is the flag?” Opal added.

“THE BLUE TEAM RULES, AND THE ORANGE TEAM DROOLS!” Jinora yelled as she dashes into the forest with the Fire Nation flag.

“Sato, get that fucking flag!” Kuvira pursues the yoga instructor but the shorter woman is faster and more agile, luckily Asami sprints past Kuvira and is hot on Jinora’s tail.

Jinora glances over her shoulder where she notices the college professor dashing behind her, “By the AllSpark!”

“Till all are one!” Korra roared as she sprints past Kuvira.

Kuvira furrows her brows, “I am not going to lose to a group of people who once went to a comic book convention dressed as the Biker Mice from Mars!” The store manager tackles the hockey player to the ground from behind and the two start to wrestle in the dirt.

“I made a great Throttle, and you know it!”

“Probably because you eat so much fucking cheese!”

“She was a pretty impressive Throttle.” Jinora said in the hockey player’s defence. “And you were a pretty good Charley, Asami.”

“Thanks, Jinny. I loved your Vinnie.” The raven haired woman replied.

“GRAB THAT FUCKING FLAG OR I WILL USE IT TO HANG YOU FROM A TREE!” Kuvira yelled as she wrestles with Korra.

Korra pins the store manager to the ground. “Jeez, Kuv! Take a chill pill!”

Asami glares at Kuvira and she continues to sprint after the yoga instructor when she suddenly trips and falls to the ground allowing Jinora to deliver the flag to base camp where she cheers in victory.

“YES!” Korra leaps off Kuvira and she punches the air in delight.

“NO!” Kuvira punches the ground which causes a small cloud of dust to blow into her face.

Asami smirks proudly to herself when a tanned hand offers to help her back onto her feet which she gladly accepts and she is met with cyan eyes. “Thank you.” The raven haired woman said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

“I think I should be the one thanking you.” Korra said with a knowing smile.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Asami said acting innocent as she flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Uh-huh.” Korra crosses her arms and she smirks at the college professor.

“ASAMI, YOU FUCKING TURNCOAT!” Kuvira yelled and she leaps back onto her feet.

“The better team won, Kuv!” Asami said standing her ground.

“Bullshit!” Kuvira snarled.

Asami glares at the sporting goods manager. “They worked together as a team whereas you constantly berated us, you acted like a dictator, and…and you put shoe polish on Opal’s face!” The raven haired woman gestures to Opal, who along with Bolin have re-joined the gang.

“So that is what that stuff is.” Bolin said as he observes the black substance smeared across his girlfriend’s face.

Opal quirks an eyebrow, “What did you think it was?”

“Mascara.” Bolin grins sheepishly at the publicist, who stares at him unimpressed.

“I may have gotten a little competitive.” Kuvira admitted.

“A little?” Asami questioned.

Kuvira sighs in defeat, “Okay! I got obsessed with winning and I acted like a dick, there are you happy?!” The store manager gazes at Opal. “And I am sorry about the shoe polish fiasco.”

“You are forgiven.” Opal gets out her compact mirror and she observes the shoe polish on her face. “This is going to be a bitch to get out.”

“I know how we can blow off some steam.” Bolin interjected. “When I went to the bathroom before our game I overheard a group of guys talk about some hot new nightclub that has just opened on the island.”

“Do you always eavesdrop on other people’s conversations when you go to the bathroom?” Jinora teased.

“And how long were you in that bathroom?” Korra questioned before grimacing. “Actually don’t answer that.”

“Clubbing sounds fun.” Opal mentioned.

“I thought you had a hangover.” Jinora pointed out.

“I think running around the forest and evading paint pellets has sobered me up, or I am high from the fumes of the shoe polish.” The publicist joked.

“Then it’s agreed, tonight we go clubbing!” Korra said with excitement.

“And the first round of drinks is on me after my behaviour during the paintball match.” Kuvira added prompting the others to cheer.

“Thanks, Kuv!” Korra playfully punches the sporting goods manager in the arm. “You usually hate paying for other people’s drinks.”

“Don’t thank me, thank Opal.” Kuvira said in a lowered voice and she holds up the publicist’s credit card with a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Nice one, Kuv!” Korra whispered with a cocky grin.

“How about when we get to the nightclub we have that dance-off?” Opal challenged with her hands on her hips. “Me and Asami versus you and Korra.”

Kuvira stands toe-to-toe with the publicist. “Bring it, bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send your comments, reviews, opinions and any criticisms as long as they are civilized!
> 
> I also have a tumblr: flowerhurricane69


End file.
